Cody Burkett
Cody Burkett is one of the main characters of Stonehall High. He is a Dragon who has spent most of his life living as a human. Cody has had to overcome many hardships such as unpopularity, finding out he was gay and coming out to his parents and getting together with his boyfriend Dylan Wilson. He didn't know of his dragon abilities until the end of the story. Background Since Cody's mother was heavily pregnant, his parents knew that Cody was going to be a dragon. His father, Edward hated the gift he was given and his mother resented the fact she was not a dragon, leading them to want normal lives. For this reason, they sealed Cody's Dragon body away, leaving him with only a human one. The seal used was so strong that only extremely powerful emotions could weaken it enough for Cody's dragon magic to break it. Cody moved to the suburb of Stonehall a little over a year before the beginning of the story. Because most of the students at Stonehall already knew each other, Cody had a hard time fitting in. During that time, Cody dated Lora Desdemona and thought he loved her. Eventually Lora dumped Cody for Felix and while Cody was devastated he bore them no ill will. Cody joined a small group of students his age. This group never really talked to each other, but Cody saw them as friends and hung out with them at lunch. These students were unpopular and often picked on, and stuck together for the 'safety in numbers'. Personality Cody is a good natured guy and has shown on multiple occasions that he always looks out for his friends. Cody sees many people as his friends, even if he has had little interaction with them and values them highly, as shown when he accompanied Elvira to Glenville. This is due to the fact Cody is unpopular and often picked on by those that are more popular than him. Cody has also shown that he is brave, during the story. Although he thought he was a mere human and had no power or special training what so ever, he stood his ground during the fight at the mall, against Clement and Grayson and when Diana attacked Elvira and many other fights. Often this rash behaviour gets him into more trouble than helping others. Cody does have an inferiority problem, as he hates the fact that he cannot help anyone in a fight, leading him into tricky situations as he tries to prove himself. Most of Cody's close friends have some sort of usefulness in a fight, making Cody feel overshadowed by his friends, particularly Lora, who is a human, yet a skilled hunter through lots of training. Although Cody never clearly states it, he feels pathetic and useless as he is unable to help against the growing problem of the Coven. Cody also has low self esteem, perpetuated from his father's high expectations of him, his unpopularity in school and Lora's break up with him in order to date Felix, who was seen as more cool. This causes Cody to doubt himself quite a bit, especially when it comes to his relationship with Dylan. As a boyfriend Cody has been shown to be understanding, loving and submissive. Only a few times has Cody ever been daring, unless it was to protect his friends. One example is when Cody was jealous of Dylan receiving a blow job on his birthday, so later during seven minutes in heaven game, where he sucked off another guy, Walter. After the death of Dylan, during the climax of Stonehall high, Cody becomes more estranged from his friends and feels less connected with them. Cody is seen to be more uncaring, depressed and even violent, seen when he attacked Kappa because the young shapeshifter transformed into his deceased boyfriend. Appearance Cody in his human form is a lightly tanned male with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He is below average height for a male, but isn’t classified as short. Cody mostly wears a black t-shirt, a signature clothing item. Suicunetobigaara intended for his design to be a simple one, to further make him look like a normal, ‘average’ teenage boy. The most distinguishing feature for Cody in his human form was a tattoo, which sealed his dragon form away and limited his magical powers. This tattoo on Cody’s lower abdomen (this was never shown) and was strange blocky, ancient text in black ink. This tattoo spread and turned white when Cody was breaking the seal and disappeared completely when the seal was broken and Cody could change into a dragon. Cody is much different in his dragon form. Although the colour may vary, Cody is mostly seen in the form he first transformed into. When he first transformed Cody was surrounded by a glowing light, which was his compacted magic being released. Cody was small for his age being the size of a small car when he first transformed, and most of his body was a snow white colour. The membrane in between Cody’s wing bones was a sky blue colour and the series of spikes that ran from his head to his tail are a light green color. Cody’s horns are bumpy, curved and the same purple colour that is seen on his under belly, the spikes on the outer edge of his wing, on the joint, and around his eyes. While most dragons stand on all four legs, since Cody was a human for most of his life, he stands on two legs. In the extra short story, After Stonehall: Cody’s decision, Cody transformed into a different colour and he was ever so slightly bigger. Cody had red lumpy horns, spikes on the joint of his wings, spikes trailing down his back and two small, red spikes on his jaw line. His underbelly was still purple as were the scales around his eyes. The majority of Cody’s body was orange and the membranes of skin on his wings were a deep orange colour. His normal brown eyes were more of a reddish brown. Abilities Until towards the end of the story Cody have very little abilities. Cody had always been slightly resistant to heat and was unknowingly more resistant to elemental magical attacks and immune to illnesses and disease such as cancer, except viruses. As a human he has average strength and speed. While Cody wasn't the smartest person, he provided good ideas during a fight. Since he has very little power, Cody aids as a distraction in fights, a prime example being when Cody cuts himself in the fight at the Mall, against Clement and Grayson, using his blood to distract the two vampires. Since Cody was sealed in his human form, a 'disguise' of some sorts that allow dragons to be magically compacted into a body that looks like a human, Cody was a natural at his 'disguise'. Since Cody was part human (with dragon ancestry) and part dragon, he gained a balance of genes, meaning he was less inbred than others of his species, making him less susceptible to mental illness. Now that Cody has unlocked his dragon state, he will start to age slower and have a large life expectancy than humans, as an average dragon lives for around 150 years. When Cody learnt that he was a dragon and finally transformed into one, he had a lot more power. Cody had the ability to breathe fire when he first transformed, and although his breath was weak as he had never practiced it, it was still powerful. Only in immediate danger, can Cody access his magic to a degree more than other dragons can, resulting in a more powerful fire breath and his flames burning at such a high intensity, they turn blue. Cody also has many abilities other dragons have, such as his scales protecting him from most physical weapons. His blood can accelerate the healing of others wounds, allowing Cody to heal slightly faster from a wound. This ability is why some people in the magical community hunt down dragons. it took a while for Cody to learn how to fly (by dragon standards he picked it up fast, but should have already received training in flying by his age), and learn to do so in a life or death situation, when attacked by The Warlock. Still while he was able to fly, he only managed to dodge so many attacks because of his size, not his skill. Another of Cody's more useful abilities is natural dragon ability, where a person is touching Cody directly while in he is in his dragon state, their magic and strength is amplified. For this reason is why people used to ride dragons, if they were allowed. Stonehall High Cody has a total of 23 official chapters in his first-person perspective, as much as the other protagonists within the 100 chapter story. However due to sharing chapters with other characters multiple times throughout the story he is arguably featured more than any other character. Extras After Stonehall High was completed it was announced there would be no sequel. However various short stories were created by Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23 that feature Cody Burkett inside them. After Stonehall: Cody's Decision This completed extra was written by Suicunetobigaara to explore Cody's life after the events of Stonehall High. It is 6 chapters and 13,262 words; the story is completely in Cody's perspective. It details the protagonist's feelings of depression and loss concerning the death of his lover. After trying unsuccessfully to move on Cody decides to leave Stonehall with his father for Dragon Headquarters in the Alps. Here he plans to learn more about his heritage and forge a new path while managing his grief. Stonehall High: Gender Bend An alternate version of the story was being written by both Suicunetobigaara and Zoicite23. This version was going to losely follow the plot of the first story but with less detail, it was also going to have the genders and respective sexualities of all characters swapped. Cody appeared as Cora Burkett, and was still one of the main three characters. Lora's counterpart Loran Desdemona and Kaitlyn's counterpart Keiran Desdemona were both written by Zoicite23. Three chapters were uploaded but due to lack of attention and reviews the story has been put on temporary hold for the moment. SH - Black Dahlias This currently incomplete extra was made by Zoicite23 to focus on the lesbian relationship between Lora and Elvira. While Cody has had no appearance so far, he has been mentioned in the story. The events that happen in it is said to have occured between Chapters 87 and 89 in Stonehall High. Love Interests Lora Desdemona: Lora and Cody had a relationship before the events of Stonehall High, and are seen to be merely friends throughout the story. Although Lora considers Cody her closest friend. Lora dumped Cody for another current friend of theirs, Felix Jameson. Dylan Wilson: Dylan Wilson is the main love interest for Cody during Stonehall High and is one of the most developed couples in the main storyline of Stonehall high (excluding extras). While he showed a mild interest for Cody at the start, having previously having little interaction with him, it was only when they got to know one another, did they really fall in love. While Dylan was always certain about his bisexuality, Cody had to struggle with the fact that he was gay. Cody showed interest in Dylan since the first chapter however he was confused by his feelings. It is during Dylan’s birthday party, when Cody realizes his feelings are real, after his is jealous when Dylan received a blow job of a girl called Amber. Finally Cody and Dylan set aside their differences and officially start dating after their first kiss, which Cody’s mum witnesses and throws him out because of Cody’s sexuality. Cody moved in with Dylan and his family and the pair grew closer. The pair started going on dates and doing sexual activities, and their relationship was growing more and more. During the climax of the story, when Cody is trying to prove that humans are not greedy by nature and friendship does exist, The Warlock targets Dylan and kills him, showing Cody what the death of a loved one did to him. Thus Dylan and Cody’s love was cut dramatically short. Elsa: Elsa was a secondary love interest for Cody in the Stonehall High story and was once a popular girl but was kicked out of her group for unknown reasons, leaving her without any friends. She was a secondary character who fell for Cody because of his nice, laid back nature. She was quite suggestive about her feelings at times but was also patient. She had a bitter dislike for Dylan, Cody’s current boyfriend, as he had the object of her affections. She eventually died when the school, Stonehall high was being attacked and she was crushed by a falling boulder, in front of Cody’s eyes. Creation and Concept The character of Cody was created by one of the main writers of Stonehall High, Suicunetobigaara while she was looking at pictures of anime people on the internet. He is her foremost main character and is featured the most of Suicunetobigaara's characters. Most chapters written by Suicunetobigaara have been from Cody's point of view. The author had intended for Cody to be a dragon at the start of the story and left subtle hints to his power throughout the story. Cody was originally created to be more 'badass' being a human with no particular power, yet surviving in battle, however this changed as the character developed, making Cody appear more of a nice guy. The author knew from the start she was going to make Cody gay, which to her was not controversial, even though one reviewer expressed their dislike for her choice. Suicunetobigaara expressed the desire to make a gay character that isn't the flamboyant stereotype that most gays are portrayed as and wanted a more down to earth character. Trivia *Since the beginning, the author planned to have a tragic ending to Cody and Dylan's relationship. *Suicunetobigaara had always planned for Cody's dragon colour to be white, to show how trusting and naive Cody was. Since the battle with the Warlock, Cody has a more realistic grasp on life and his dragon state will go through a redesign. *Through his aunt Kindra's marriage to Jack, the nephew of the current Dragon Queen, Cody is related via marriage to the royal line. To express this (those related to the royal line have purple on them), Cody have a purple underbelly. *While Cody is below average in size for a dragon of his age, he has a bulkier build because of his father's large build. *Cody is a natural with magic. Those who touch him have their magical abilities and strength amplified slightly higher than if they touched another dragon. For this reason he can breathe blue flames. *Cody has never worn the Stonehall high school shirt during the story; instead he opted for a black t-shirt.